The Kismet Diaries
by PWI-Kismet
Summary: Kismet is a 'unique' cleric from PWI's Harshlands. Bitten by a vampiric nightstalker as a child, then losing her mother to the wraiths at age 10, Kismet seeks answers and meaning to her life through her PWI adventures. Will she give life? Or take it?
1. Chapter 1 Fate Is Unavoidable

I often wonder if my mother knew what she was doing when she named me Kismet. 'Fate is unavoidable,' she would spit out -- usually to my father after particularly heated arguments -- and I knew she meant '_me_' rather than destiny.

Sitting in the lush pink cover of the peach blossoms, I reflected on the years that had passed since her disappearance. Most children would have mourned the loss of a parent to the wraiths, yet my emotions had been calloused in those ten short years together; her constant rejections painfully reminded me that I was 'unwanted.'

Several villagers spread rumors that she was spotted running from the fight, into the night on the back of a wild werebeast. It would fill me with rage, especially when my father was in earshot, as he loved her more than life itself. Her body was never recovered from battle, which didn't help dispel those speculations.

Glancing up from my perch, the sound of laughter and footsteps on the path below tore me from my thoughts. A young couple approached, hand in hand, strolling through the forest of blushing trees. They looked carefree and genuinely happy together. I felt the envy rising in my chest.

Then suddenly, the young man grabbed her wrist and tugged firmly. 'Wait!' he cautioned, quickly glancing in both directions. "Did they spot me?" I wondered.

With another jerk, he pulled her close to him and she giggled as he pressed his ruby lips to hers. "Aha! I got you," he cajoled.

My eyes began to sting and cheeks flushed. I could feel my fingers clenching the branches for support. "Go away now!" my brain urged them... yet no words of warning escaped.

They continued their public display of affection, unaware of the audience just above, shielded by the silken leaves. Saliva, warm and wet, dribbled from the corner of my lips as I felt my inner demons taking over.

In a lightning flash, their romantic scene changed to one of horror. My deceivingly delicate fingers clasped around her slender neck in a steel grip, ripping her from his arms; simultaneously as my bite sunk into the warm tender flesh just west of his Adam's apple.

"Noooooo!" she screamed, and then gasped, as my thumb pressed harder against her throat suppressing the air flow.

His eyes rolled back into his head as the excruciating pleasure consumed him, his blood flowed like a river into my hungry mouth. The color drained from his skin, paling before my eyes, as I robbed him of his life. I could feel myself filling like a tank, growing so much stronger on his fluids, unable to stop my frenzied feeding upon him. Fearful sobs vibrated from his lover's neck in my hand, choked back with no sound to release them.

After a long several minutes, I pried my lips from my prey, his body dropping limply to the dusty floor. The weight of his girlfriend was numbing my outstretched arm as I held her a foot off the ground during my attack, giving her an unadulterated view of my buffet. I had planned to drink from her as well, but his ample reserves satiated me for the moment.

I shifted my gaze to her, communicating powerfully mixed emotions. Tears sprung from her darkened eyes and I knew she comprehended my utter loneliness and lot in life. "Do not pity me," I snapped. Flicking my wrist, I flung her body like a rag doll against the trunk of the nearest tree. With a loud thud, she fell – broken, succumbing to sweet death – arms reaching towards her lost amour.

Trickles of blood wine dripped from my chin, and I wiped them into a thickened smear across the back of my hand. Unfolding my wings I took to the skies above Peach Blossom Grove… stealing back into the night like the wicked wraith armies. However, unlike the wraiths, I was a tormented prisoner of my conscience. "For every action has a consequence," I thought, "and my sentencing is well overdue."

"Fate is unavoidable," I heard my mother call from the shadows. As she had done to me so many years before, I dismissed her, flying south and fading into the mists of moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2 Deliverance

If there was one thing positive, at least for me, about the constant wraith attacks – it was that they masked any real suspicions of foul play when random dead bodies were discovered. People have become so desensitized to the ongoing slaughter, that it's common table talk to discuss the daily casualties of war.

"Some more of the wraiths' victims were found on the path towards Sanctuary early this morning," my father called from the kitchen. "One was leeched apparently, his body totally devoid of blood. Makes me wonder what those evil creatures are up to."

"Hmm," I muttered, "Tragic." I feigned concern, without overdoing it. I knew speaking more might cause my tongue to betray me and despite my obvious affliction, father never seemed to consider that I might be the one responsible for the rapidly expiring townsfolk.

"So, any deliveries for me today?" I inquired, eagerly trying to change the subject.

"Just a few, though one will take you as far as Archosaur."

Apothecary services were now in high demand, especially from masters of the trade who concocted the rarest antidotes and elixirs; but herb gathering was no longer an easy task. Major cities were cautioning harvesters to squad in groups of 3 or more and limit their treks to the immediate outskirts only by light of day. Not only were there wraith attacks to fear, but packs of wild beasts and villainous rogues who set out to plunder gains from unsuspecting travelers.

"I heard some young warriors in Etherblade are offering services as escorts for herb gathering parties," I commented.

"That's wise, though I doubt you'd ever seek out such support." He was right.

My extraordinary life was both blessed and cursed. My senses, reflexes, speed and strength were greatly heightened after being bitten by a rabid vampiric nightstalker. However, the resulting physical transformation had ostracized me from beasts, elves and humans alike; each of the races maintaining considerable distances from 'the infected one.'

Usually I could ease their hesitations with some concentrated mental focus, taming them as the Venomancers of Lost City do with their pets. But the effort drained me more than just adjusting to a life of solitude, so I employed those skills only when necessary.

"I've packed a bundle of extra provisions for you, Kismet, since this run will be a long journey."

"A long journey?" I asked puzzled. "But, I can fly to Archosaur and back in less than a day."

"Yes, I know."

His words fell to the floor like lead weights. Putting down his grinding tool, he wiped his hands nervously across his apron. When he turned to face me, his brow was furrowed with stressful concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This came for you." His words caught in his throat, as he reached into his front pocket and retrieved a small envelope. With a trembling hand, he passed a handwritten letter to me. "It's an official summons from General Summer." I looked down, noticing the envelope's seal had been broken.

"I'm sorry, but it arrived while you were on yesterday's delivery and I thought it was intended for me." Tears started welling in his deep blue eyes, and he turned back to his potion making to regain composure.

I felt a wave of numbness wash over me. There was no need for me to read the letter. Hundreds of similar draft notices have passed through our village before, all displaying the royal golden seal of Archosaur atop finely woven linen. Every recipient of the 'call of duty' was mourned for -- as if living dead -- by their despondent loved ones anticipating final farewells.

I reached out and hugged him tightly from behind. "I will come home, papa… I promise," I whispered.

"I can't bear the thought of losing you too," he choked, "Not my only child."

He let my embrace linger for a few moments. Then, without further conversation, we returned to our respective duties. The hum of his marble pestle grinding herbs against the mortar cup was the solemn dirge which played until my departure.

"Well, I guess I'll be off then," I said after packing the remedies into my canvas sack. Heading towards the door, I turned and tried to give a convincing smile. "It will all be ok… trust me."

He seemed resigned to do so, but we both knew of the grave dangers lying ahead.  
A homecoming, no matter how much desired, was going to be highly unlikely.


	3. Chapter 3 Finding My Way

I felt my father's sorrowful gaze upon me as I left our tiny cottage and headed north towards Vibrant Cliffs; the sun still rising in a sleepy sky, peeking reluctantly through a scattering of clouds.

My deliveries were few, though I was in no hurry to rush through them. A stop in the City of Plume, then nearby Arrowhead Manor and a final visit to Hidden Orchid before I reported for duty in Archosaur.

It was a route I had flown numerous times, so my thoughts were able to stray to more pressing concerns.

"Was General Summer aware of my 'condition'?"  
"Would other draftees fear me, refusing to fight or camp by my side?"  
"How could I satisfy my bloodlust under the constant, scrutinizing eyes of my commanders?"

Thoughts continued to race, playing out possible scenarios, most having unfortunate endings. "Well," I consoled myself, "fate is unavoidable."

Those three little words were the 'I love you' my mother never shared, yet they scarred my heart and often resurfaced whenever I worried about things I could not control; and lately, everything seemed beyond my control.

Below me, the landscape had started to change. The dusty caverns of Scorpion Valley glowed a pale umber in the light of the mid-morning sun. Rolling shadows moved like specters across the deepest crevices as darkened clouds dallied overhead. The inhabitants for whom the valley was named crept among the glittering sand crystals, their pincers clicking like castanets as they skittered across the dry surface.

Plume was just a short distance beyond, yet the contrast in its appearance was glaring. Where rain would not dare to set foot upon the valley, it poured itself out with abandon on the elves paradise. Lush, tropical foliage sprouted up from every corner of the city – its grand centerpiece, a magnificent baobab that reached towards the heaven's providing a footpath for the Gods.

A faint bluish-green aura emanated from the core of the city, established by the ancient ones as a protective force field and alert system. Every traveler required to pass through the sentient mists, being scanned by the souls of fallen sages for any malicious intent. The guards positioned like porcelain statues at each gate, were vigilantly watching for suspicious characters or activities within their realm.

I descended slowly, feeling the outermost edges of the aura wash over my skin. It tingled and chilled as it read my identity. I wondered what information was being transmitted about the 'strange courier girl' with mutated elf features.

My feet touched down atop the soft grassy carpet, just near the teleport agent. I quickly turned away from the hustling pedestrians shopping the roundabout and sought out my first customer… Blacksmith Yi.

As I approached, I saw a young man flailing about the craftsman, utterly exasperated with some grievance about his 'failed weapon.'

"Oh my days!" the customer ranted. "This is an abomination! How am I supposed to heal anyone with this crappy sword?!"

The blacksmith's neck was embossed with bulging veins fighting back the boiling blood rising into his cheeks. I was sure if he bit his tongue any harder it would have split in half. Yet the patron was totally oblivious to his rising anger.

"I just don't know why I bother giving you my business," he continued. "I demand a refund! Oh my days!"

I focused my energy on diffusing some of the hostility as I silently moved forward, retrieving Yi's prescription from my bag. I had delivered to him before, so he wasn't as startled – like most are – upon my approach.

"Thank heavens, and not a moment too soon," Yi stammered. He reached out for the bag I was holding and swiftly pulled out a few phosphorus orbs, popping them like candy into his mouth.

"How rude of you to interrupt, can't you see I was…" the young man stopped his flaming when he caught my gaze.

"Calm yourself," I messaged him mentally.

His mouth gaped open in mid-sentence, as if I had somehow stolen the words about to be spoken. Then, remarkably, he turned back to Mr. Yi and resumed his argument as if I wasn't there.

The blacksmith shook his head in wearied defeat, as his normal color returned with the orbs kicking in to help lower his blood pressure.

"Fine, fine TaiShang… you'll get your refund… just stop complaining!"

"Yes, yes I will! That's right," the healer said indignantly. "Pay me first, this messenger can wait. I don't have all day. I'm a busy man…" Buzz, buzz, buzz. He was hotter than a hornet, and a tad more obstinate. But despite his ire, I found him pretty amusing.

"I'm also a healer, not just a messenger," I muttered.

He droned on, not paying the least bit of attention to me. I suspected my distracted thoughts of earlier had somehow diluted my hypnotic influence over others; or perhaps this priest was just thick headed enough to resist suggestion.

Either way, something told me this would not be the last time I was entertained by the one called TaiShang.

I chuckled under my breath. _Oh my days._


	4. Chapter 4 The Journey Continues

"Quit following me noob."

"I am not following you," I answered, "I am on my way to Arrowhead."

"Well you're too close. Go fly over there." TaiShang waved his arms dismissively as we headed into the fields between Plume and Battlemark Village.

"I see you're a member of the Kylin," I noted, recognizing the insignia embroidered on his stylish jacket.

"If you see that, then you're too close. Now go... eat rice or something."

I pressed on.

"Are you heading to Arrowhead as well?"

"Where I'm headed is classified information, and none of your business... you... messenger."

"I told you, I'm a cleric… not just a messenger."

He huffed, then stopped his flight. Turning, he blurted, "What is wrong with your face?"

_Oh here we go._

"Nothing. I have two eyes, a nose, a mouth… just like you."

Over the years I had learned to tolerate the clumsy insults thrown at me from others about my appearance. The poisonous venom from the bats had painfully contorted my features into something supernatural. While it hurt having total strangers tell me I was 'frightfully ugly', I had come to understand their shallow fears of anything which was different and unfamiliar.

He grimaced.

"So," he continued "a cleric huh? Huh? HUH?!"

"Yes."

His assessing eyes judged me in disbelief.

"Are you any good," he snickered. "You don't look like you'd be very good."

I couldn't understand how his attempts at upsetting me were only making me laugh. A smile began curling at my lips, and he shook his head – in what I'm sure was a constant state of frustration with the world.

"Well, if you ARE any good… and I doubt that you are… Kylin will be interviewing potential recruits in Archosaur later this week."

He quickly added, "But only the best of the best will make it. And you don't look like the best, so yeah. Go fly over there now. Shoo."

With that, he was off. Accelerating faster than I could keep up and starting to veer from my path towards Arrowhead Manor.

"Such a curious young man," I grinned.

The day was passing more quickly than I expected, but again, I was in no hurry. As my course turned, I spotted a tribe of Scrunchkins dancing frantically around the trees. Their rattling instruments and swords triumphantly raised overhead told me they were celebrating a victory. Over what, I wasn't sure.

I flew just a little bit closer, yet avoided their detection.

Lying on the ground, in the center of their ceremonial circle, was a petite werefox. Her body was sleek and elongated, though her hind legs seemed crippled, bending back unnaturally. I surmised they had been badly broken, and wondered if the Scrunchkins had found her this way. They lightly poked at her with their weapons, and I could hear the tiniest of whimpers as her exhales came out short and quick.

My senses told me she was in terrible pain. Pain that appeared much greater than her physical ailments should have allowed.

The curse of a cleric is that despite very volatile situations or not wanting to get involved in the business of others, you cannot bypass someone in need. It violates our moral and professional code.

Therefore, I circled down, flapping my wings strongly against the wind to make my presence known.

The Scrunchkins turned their heads to the sky, furious chatter igniting and rolling over my ears like thunder. They jumped frantically, running amok and wildly shook their fists. I channeled my energies into their midst, directing them to back off from the victim. They were an easy mob to manipulate, and their circle expanded allowing me room to touch down.

While their instincts told them to attack, my keen focus held them at bay. I fired up my glare in an additional warning and hissed loudly, which caused them to settle just a bit.

Approaching the werefox, I could see she was shuddering. I laid my hand upon her brow and asked, "Can you speak?"

She used all her remaining strength to recoil from my touch. Another whimper escaped from her tiny mouth.

"It's ok. I will not hurt you. I am here to help."

She was too weak to respond.

I let my hand hover mere inches above her and closed my eyes. Letting my chi take over, I examined her for internal wounds I could not visually see. Everything seemed to be in check, except for a darkness surrounding her heart. It was heavy and thick, as if mud was pumping through her veins. I tried to dispel the mire, but it clung to the interior walls like a toxic paint.

Rolling my hands further down towards her hind quarters, I immediately felt the shattered bone breaks in her fragile legs.

"You must have taken a great fall," I told her, "Because there isn't enough bruising to suggest you were beaten."

I felt a rush of aching pain course through my body as I tried relieving her. This suffering was much more than simple 'legbreak'; I recognized it. Her physical manifestations were the result of utter 'heartbreak'. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I consumed her confused emotions.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it is going to be ok," I cooed. "I have to get you out of here."

I tried to slip my hands beneath her but she let out a shrill cry causing flocks of birds to rocket from the nearby trees.

The Scrunchkins -- startled by the wail – became increasingly agitated and started to close the gap between us. One even threw its spear, that whizzed past my face, and nicked the ground a foot beyond.

_This is not good._

I tried to refocus on pushing them back, but their numbers and intensity had grown while I was examining the fox. Her injuries and weakened spirit had twisted with my own, preventing me from detaching enough to force them away.

_Don't panic. _

The Scrunchkins were nearing, verging on attack!

_**Don't panic!**_

I curled my wings protectively about the werefox and myself, bracing for their surge.

Then, the thunderous roar of their war cries were met by brilliant flashes of lightning pouring about us… flattening most to the ground while the others scrambled across the field in retreat.

"Hah! Take that you surly midgets!" yelled a familiar voice.

TaiShang hovered above, waving his arms – without a weapon – raining down his ferocious tempest! He continued casting until the last of the Scrunchkins had fallen or fled, then dropped from the sky next to me… calm, cool and collected.

"What have we here," he inquired. "A busted up veno and a not-so-good healer."

This time it was me with the gaping mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I stammered.

"You quit following me," he responded. Nudging me aside, with a hint of a grin, he took over.


	5. Chapter 5 Bloodshed

My fangs ached from overuse; streaks of blood had dried in rippling waves over my chin. My fingers were oddly bent, crippled from the vice-like grip I used to subdue my prey during the previous night's mayhem.

A trail of Tauroc bodies were strewn along the path between Arrowhead Manor and Stairway to Heaven, like a series of dominoes that had been splayed into mysterious patterns upon the ground.

I didn't care much for Tauroc blood; it tasted very gamey and bitter; but to satisfy my growing appetite, it had to do. At least the locals wouldn't balk, as they would have if it were human or elf blood that was spilled. In fact – I rationalized – I was doing them a service by thinning out the bullish population patrolling just outside their town's gate.

TaiShang, the elite priest I had encountered from Kylin, had moved on towards Archosaur with the veno patient who was in critical condition. I excused myself from continuing that journey by mentioning an urgent potions drop-off in Rook's Valley which could not be delayed; as well as plans to host a healing workshop for the Manor's apothecary staff. Only the latter part of my statement was untrue, but it prevented him from opting to wait for me. Before we went our separate ways, he reminded me to seek him out in Archosaur's South District. "Kylin will be accepting a limited number of new recruits," he restated. "I'll be keeping an eye out for you."

I had traveled for just over a day since leaving my father, and still had two more remaining before I was expected to report for duty. I knew the distance between The Great Lake and Archosaur only required brief flight time, but again – I was in no hurry to start my dangerous battle career. No, rather, I decided to explore the terrain and try to quench my thirst a bit further. This leg of my excursion would provide the nourishment needed to suppress my carnal desires before crossing into the heavily populated city. It was a necessity, as I couldn't risk the temptation of all those warm-blooded humans milling about me, prime for the taking.

The sky was a deep shade of midnight blue, with millions of stars filling its canvas. I found a cozy nook along the lake's shore and laid back to gaze at the twinkling constellations. Folklore suggested that our world's most legendary warriors were forever emblazoned among the stars; a reminder from the Gods, to mankind, that true greatness could be achieved by mere mortals. But what about the immortals? Could we achieve true greatness as well? Or was I destined to remain a nomadic blood scavenger for all eternity?

Though I had yet to meet a kindred spirit, I heard rumors that there were others like me 'out there.' Gossip spreading storytellers seemed envious of the life of a vampire, finding the power, strength & ability to incite fear a potent aphrodisiac. But there is nothing sexy about living on death. Walking alone, watching everything pass on – one way or another – while desperately, here I remain. I let out an exasperated sigh.

Maybe that's why the healing profession appealed to me in the first place. I could save lives, prolong them, raise them from the dead and manage to keep some company. However, you can only reanimate a body so many times before it starts to lose its proper function. Internal organs begin to slowly decompose, weaken and fade in exchange for another chance at life. The mind slips further into dementia with every jumpstart. Was I therefore strengthening society through my work? Or creating an army of vegetables with every resurrection? I pondered that thought while watching a squad of Cloud Dancers dip and soar beneath the craggy rock points of Heaven's Tear. Their movements were graceful despite their large size, as they circled about each other, crooning dragon songs.

The sky was beginning to lighten in the distance, telling me that the dawn was not far off. I rose to my feet, and began wandering towards Silver Pool, though my next delivery was in the opposite direction. "Plenty of time," I mumbled.

The path was draped with the fluttering leaves of many tall trees, creating a majestic archway for travelers to pass through. Beyond them, a herd of antelope were grazing the hills. They looked peaceful enough, though I knew they were on alert for potential intruders. I stepped lightly so as not to interrupt.

Silver Pool was nothing more than a small trading post with a beautiful view. Few of its inhabitants actually resided there, but it was a lucrative spot for doing business. Armies would often gather together in Silver Pool to 'test their metal' before entering actual war. Young soldiers would taunt one another, showing off their armor or newly trained skills, and egging on potential opponents with bold offers to duel. Older veterans would laugh at the testosterone pool, making bets on the sidelines as to the expected outcomes.

I stepped out from the arbor covered pathway and spotted a handful of rowdy roughnecks going at it – drunk from the adrenaline rush of fighting, or perhaps – more likely, someone's homemade spirits which had been making the rounds.

"Fight me now, coward!" shouted a burly blademaster. His surrounding lot of spectators laughed loudly.

A lithe male archer with flowing white hair jumped down from a nearby tree and strolled casually over to the sauced fellow. "Again?" he grinned smugly. "Just how many times do you intend to lose to me tonight?" More laughter and goading erupted from the crowd.

The blademaster let out a growl and suddenly lurched forward, wildly swinging his axes. The archer leaned left, then right, then ducked, then chuckled. Every attempt to attack him missed, yet his feet remained solidly planted in the same spot.

I watched, mesmerized by the archer's reflexive dodges, but gasped when the clumsy BM flung forward, axes aimed at his competitor's shins! Like a flash of lightning, the young man bolted off the ground, rapidly firing two shots which pinned the leather cuffs of the blademaster to the dirt below – face planting him right into the mud.

"Huzzah!" the men cheered raucously. "Hilarious!" "Amazing!" "Incredible!" they yelled.

The archer flashed a brilliant smile and dropped to the ground once more. "Time to pay up," he cajoled. The group begrudgingly reached into their packs and pockets, retrieving shiny golden coins which were flicked into the winner's outstretched palms. "Thank you for the fun evening gents," he bowed, backing away.

Turning in my direction, the archer looked out across the field and noticed me staring. Normally, when I captured someone's eye I would quickly avert my glance and hurry on. But this elf was so unnaturally beautiful; I found it hard to look away. His lips curled up at each corner forming a polite grin. I nodded sheepishly, and then broke his gaze to continue down the dirt trail.

"Greetings m'lady!" he called out.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I kept walking as his footsteps drew nearer.

"Princess, please wait!"

My brow furrowed as I wondered who he was addressing.

Galloping as lightly as a nearby gazelle, he was standing beside me before I could blink.

"May I," he inquired, extending his arm for me grasp; a chivalrous gesture I was not accustomed to receiving.

"I don't even know you," I blurted.

"Oh forgive me your highness," he answered. "I am Karken..." He bowed again, lingering a moment with his waist bent and face held low as a showing of respect. "…at your service."

I was confused by his grand gestures and colorful conversation.

"Well, you must have me mistaken with somebody else," I spewed, attempting to pass.

He blocked the way, smiling sweetly again.

"I know who you are, and I am certain that you are of royal blood," he spoke confidently.

"In fact, I can still see it on your chin." He reached over and lightly brushed at the remnants caked on my jaw line.

I blushed with embarrassment. No one had ever spoken to me so comfortably before, nor braved to touch my pale skin. I was dumbfounded.

"You have been drinking?" I asked puzzled.

His laughter erupted and there were a few moments of silence before he spoke again.

"No, I assure you, I have all my wits about me. But tell me fair lady… why are you strolling here, alone, in the wee hours of morning? Don't you realize there are dangerous creatures lurking about in these woods?"

_If only he knew that I was one of them._

"I am capable of taking care of myself, thank you," I muttered.

I attempted to push past further, and this time, he obliged.

"Well, I do not like to see women unescorted to their destinations. So if you don't mind…"

"I do," I answered quickly.

He laughed again.

"What's so funny?"

"Your reactions."

"Are you mocking me now?" I could feel sudden warmth coloring my cheeks.

"No, no… I apologize. It's late and I lack sleep, not to mention better conversational skills."

"Obviously," I whispered.

I skipped up the wooden steps of the landing and looked over my shoulder to find him a few feet behind, still watching me. He tipped his hat, and again flashed a dazzling smile.

"What is wrong with this strange man?" I thought.

As I neared the Blacksmith's shop, I noticed the lights had not yet been turned on. It was too early for repairs, drat. The shop would not be open for a few more hours.

"I guess we should wait on the docks until sunrise, Princess."

"Stop calling me that."

"Ok, then… my Queen."

I glared at him but his welcoming features melted my irritation instantly.

"Oh fine then. Let's go," I scowled.

His contented smirk claimed victory over the situation, and I allowed him this minor gloat.

I was as curious about this young man, as he was of me, and I decided "if you can't ditch him, join him." Besides, my hunger hadn't completely subsided and his overwhelming scent was making my mouth water. I smirked and followed him at a distance.

"Just two days to go," I thought to myself. "Shame this young lad might not live to see them."


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected

A light mist was rolling over the Great Lake while the sky lightened on the distant horizon.

Karken, the young archer I had encountered dueling in Silver Pool, was a few paces ahead of me as we strolled towards the docks east of the blacksmith.

"So, my Queen…" he began, (I shuddered) "You never did mention why you are out strolling alone in the middle of night."

I thought for a moment, and then replied, "I was hungry, and couldn't sleep."

He immediately drew his bow, in a graceful arc around his body and took aim at the nearby lakefront. "I could catch you a fish or two to snack on," he offered with a hint of laughter in his voice.

I stared at the back of his neck. "I don't think fish is what I had in mind for breakfast, but thank you anyway."

He still took his shot and I watched as the arrow flew mere inches above the surface, finally puncturing the water near the middle of the deepest section. A few seconds later, it came floating to the top attached to the side of an unfortunate bass.

"Good eye," I commended.

"Oh, I couldn't see it," he answered modestly. "I anticipated it."

"Excuse me?" I asked puzzled.

"It's an uncanny gift, I suppose. I just get a hunch about things, like, right before they occur."

I began to wonder whether or not he could predict my moves, soon to be forthcoming.

"Oh really?" I questioned. "That must come in very handy."

"It usually does," he answered. His back was still turned towards me as he loped ahead, convincing me that his range of precognition didn't extend more than a few seconds out into the future. I moved more quickly to close our gap.

I was nearly upon him, when abruptly, he turned and halted. "Well here we…" THUD!

We slammed into each other so hard we went tumbling in opposite directions to our backsides!

"Oh my! Sincere apologies my Queen!" He leapt to his feet and rushed over to lend me a hand of assistance.

"I… wasn't expecting… that," I chuckled, brushing the dirt off my skirt and laughing at our clumsiness. "I guess you should return that '_gift_' of yours," I jabbed. He took the subtle dig with a smile, and guided me up the steps to the dock.

A few fishermen were baiting their hooks at the far end of the pier.

"Damn, witnesses," I thought to myself.

"I do love this place," Karken spoke, ignoring the outsiders company, "Especially during the quiet of early morning. It's a great thinking spot."

I sat down on the eastern edge of the dock and let my feet dangle loosely above the water. Peering into the gray-blue swirls below I could see sparkling rocks, a swaying plant or two, and occasional groupings of multi-sized fish. We passed a few moments in silence, drinking in the cool morning air.

"So… would it be too forward of me to ask your name, now that I've known you for at least 15 minutes?" he asked.

I nodded slightly. "My name is Kismet."

"Kismet," he mused. "Do you mean like destiny?"

"Yes… something like that."

"Kismet," he muttered again. Then, cupping his hand to his mouth like a trumpet, he broke the stillness with a sudden burst of sound. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce to you… Queen Kismet – Mistress of the Night!"

I chuckled and hushed him. "Do you always have to converse with such flair?"

"Flair?" he asked innocently.

"Yes. You are really eccentric."

He wasn't looking directly at me, but I could see another smile warming his face.

"Theatrical, maybe… but not eccentric." He rolled his right hand dramatically before him, and then twisted into a sideways bow. He stayed bent in that position an awkwardly long time before finally coughing and prompting, "Applause, applause…"

"Oh," I laughed, and obliged with a polite round of clapping.

He swept himself back into an upright position with the fluid movements of a professionally trained dancer. It was so hard not to look at him, and not just because I was wanting more blood, but because he truly was poetry in motion.

While he held my gaze, words began spilling out of my mouth – quite unexpectedly.

"I have to report to Archosaur in a few days; I received my Call of Duty from the General. I'm not sure what to expect."

"What a coincidence then that we should meet," he eagerly responded, "As I too have received the Call." He reached inside his coat pocket and retrieved an identical envelope to the one which I had received, as if to show proof of his honesty.

Well that would certainly throw up a red flag if one of the draftees didn't show up for his enlistment. Especially since I had last been spotted with him on Silver Pool's path by the group of drunken brawlers he had bested.

"Drat!" I muttered in frustration under my breath.

"Pardon highness?" Karken delicately interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh… um… it's nothing." I lied. Scrambling for further explanation, I stated, "I just meant to send my father word of my safe travels prior to reaching Archosaur."

"I see." He seemed convinced. "It's so very hard to leave our loved ones behind in these circumstances," he empathized. Taking a deep breath, he continued on. "I am quite recently married, and my beautiful, lovely bride – most bravely and selflessly – encouraged me to follow these orders, despite neither of us wishing to part."

I could hear the genuine sting of anguish in his voice; something which rose to the surface that he had disguised up until now.

"I am very sorry," I replied. And surprisingly, I meant it.

We both stared into the encroaching dawn, in silence, for a long while after that. Only the vibration of the fishermen's footsteps coming closer finally shook us out of our stupor.

"I guess it must be close to opening time," I uttered.

More travelers would be making their way here soon, so my opportunity to continue feeding was slipping away. Though honestly, I wasn't feeling those urges anymore. Perhaps getting to know your dinner was a vampire's key to staving off hunger. I grinned and stood up, once more brushing wind dust off of my skirt. I really wanted to bathe and change, as I had worn the same attire for nearly two days.

Karken looked up at me, as if reading my thoughts, and then spritely leapt to his feet. "So, my Queen," this time laughing aloud as he said it, "Would you like to freshen up and then join me en route to Archosaur?"

I hadn't anticipated company, but it certainly would be nice to venture into the city with a companion. "Um, sure," I answered hesitantly. "But first I have to deliver a few remedies to a patron in Hidden Orchid. It's the final stop before…" I paused, my thoughts wandering off.

"Before… the rest of your life." he finished on my behalf. Again, there was that brilliant flash of teeth which made his face appear so oddly angelic.

"Yes," I smiled in return, "Before _that_." Smiling was something I did so infrequently that I felt the muscles in my cheeks straining from their lack of use. But it felt good. Really good.

"Well then, let's be off my friend." He extended his arm once more while I let his words sink into my brain. _Friend?_ Friend. Was it even possible someone could extend that courtesy towards… _me?!_ I was stunned by the thought.

"Kismet?" he probed, "Are you ready to go?"

I couldn't find my voice, but nodded in agreement. Still beaming, he folded my arm carefully about his and I felt my cheeks flush with warmth. Heading back towards the blacksmith, we strode off. _Kismet and her new, friend._


End file.
